


Breakfast

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eating out, M/M, Mornings, Smut, This is just sex so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: Just a special breakfast for Dongyoung.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I once started this while I was half asleep but I put myself together and finished it. 
> 
> *that shit is gay as heck
> 
> *this doesn't have a background it's just smut

 

The sound of the water kettle rustling filled the room and covered the huffed breaths leaving Taeil's mouth. His neck was thrown back as hands touched the inner parts of his thighs and lips were pressed against his neck.

Fingertips wandered up and grazed under the runner shorts. Taeil smiled into his lovers eyes, they shined in the morning sun that came through the kitchen window. Dongyoung always had the prettiest eyes that sparkled no matter what time it is. 

They smiled, their surroundings long forgotten and their growling stomachs only their least problem. 

 

With his hands slowly coming back to Taeil's knees, Donghyung kissed the older’s lips again before he went back to prepare their breakfast. 

 

It was a lazy sunday which means staying in bed until late into the morning, wearing comfortable clothes and eating breakfast together. The whole day would be spent on the couch or they would go back to bed, Taeil couldn’t decide yet. But it wasn't pleasing when Dongyoung pulled off and left him for scrambled eggs and toast. 

 

Taeil huffed and leaned back on his palms and looked over to the man putting oil into the pan. When he jumped off the counter and went over to his boyfriend, Taeil hugged the younger's middle and leaned his head against the broad shoulders. 

 

It was too domestic for Taeil but he wouldn't trade this morning for anything. No words needed to be exchanged, because Dongyoung knew how bad Taeil is at expressing his feelings and that was definitely okay. 

 

“Hyung, we need to eat,” the younger half whined and half laughed when Taeil played with the hem of Dongyoung’s sweatpants Taeil hated so much but  _ they're so comfortable _ . 

Dongyoung only stopped him halfheartedly with his free hand when Taeil's own dived fully into the pants. 

 

“I don't want to eat,” Taeil mumbled into Dongyoung’s shoulder blades. The one hand, that wasn't busy playing with Donghyung’s underwear hem, tugged on his shirt needing it to be off. 

 

“but I'm hungry,” busy with keeping an eye on the eggs made him oblivious of Taeil's smile and how his face is hidden by his lover's shoulder. “I need to eat something.” 

 

“then eat  _ me _ ,” he knew the reaction from Dongyoung would be priceless when he finished his sentence. The younger span around and grabbed his lover by the shoulders. Lips collided with each other and the younger pushed him back against the counter where they were just making out not even 2 minutes ago. 

 

The younger hoisted him up and let the older sit in the same spot again. Taeil knows how much his boyfriends loves to use his tongue on him. He loves it even more when Taeil is the one suggesting it. 

 

So Dongyoung hungrily kissed from Taeil's mouth down his neck, hands groping every inch of skin possible. Taeil buried his hands into the black strands and snickered at the kisses on his skin. Dongyoung was too busy with letting his hands slide over the curve of Taeil's bottom and let them dive into the back of his shorts. 

 

When Taeil finally opened his eyes again his eyes searched the room automatically and the saw the frying pan still on the stove. So, he patted Dongyoung’s shoulder and pointed at the pan. The younger got his massage and pulled off to turn the stove off and returned, only to see his boyfriend already taking off his shorts. 

 

Taeil watched how Dongyoung bit his lip and let his eyes fall down to his butt as the older placed his hands on the counter, keeping his eyes on Dongyoung. 

 

“fuck hyung,” he said as he grabbed Taeil by the hips, when he moved back behind his lover. Dongyoung started to kiss a trail down starting from Taeil's back, down to the well trained and formed thighs. “keep your hands were they are and don't even think of leaning your body against the surface. We don't want anything to get dirty, do we?” he asked but Taeil knew that he didn't need to answer so he just nodded and let him do what he wanted to do. 

 

Dongyoung’s fingers were pressed into the soft skin of Taeil's asschecks as he pulled them apart to observe Taeil's cute, little hole. Taeil shuddered and had a tight grip on the edge of the counter, when the younger blew air softly against the rosa patch of skin. 

A thumb was loosely pressed against it soon after and Taeil wanted to scream with how long Dongyoung takes. 

 

“hmm stop teasing and just start.” Taeil nagged and earned an aggressive pull on his hips. The latter stuck his tongue out and lapped it over Taeil's hole. The wet tongue left Taeil shiver against the countertop. 

 

Dongyoung, soon, moved his tongue in circles, letting saliva drip over the hole - making it wet under his tongue. Taeil couldn't do more than moan against his knuckles, hiding his breathy voice. A few droplets ran down his inner thigh, but the younger was fast to rub them away with his thumbs. 

 

The younger let his hands wander while he devoured his boyfriend. They started from the end of Taeil's back, wandering down to the tanned thighs. 

 

Taeil wore shorts more often since he tried to train his legs. Dongyoung appreciated it, though, he would lay in bed that night and make Taeil come only from biting and nipping at his thighs. Both of them loved his leg training. 

 

“please,” Taeil mumbled into his fist as he felt Dongyoung’s tongue dive deeper into him. Those wet moments were his favourite. Feeling the saliva dripping down his ass and smuggled around his hole. He loved it, when Dongyoung lost himself in eating him out. 

 

The latter fucked his tongue in and out of Taeil's hole, stopping a few times to lap over it and covering with even more saliva. And suddenly, the burning feeling in the pit of Taeil's stomach was too much. His stomach clenched when he came into his hand, slowly jerking himself off. 

 

He continued the hand motion while Dongyoung swiped his thumb against his hole. 

 

“you came a lot.” he said against the skin of Taeil's back. He placed a few kisses on the elder’s skin when he stood up and turned to cover Taeil's ass with the underwear, that lay next to them on the floor. 

 

He washed his hands when Taeil grabbed his shorts from the ground. 

 

“yeah. You did it really were this time.” Taeil hugged his lover from behind again and kissed along the jawline. Once Dongyoung turned around to place a real kiss on his boyfriend's lips, Taeil turned his head away. 

“I'm not kissing you, when you taste like ass.” Taeil laughed and left to take a shower, leaving the latter with preparing their breakfast once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter @taieilie


End file.
